


Nonexistent

by tape_hippiegecko



Category: Shrek (Movies), Tinkerbell - Fandom
Genre: Fairies, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tape_hippiegecko/pseuds/tape_hippiegecko
Summary: Terence is lost, alone in the world. He doesn't think he'll ever find love, or a purpose.Donkey is trying to find himself, after basing his whole personality off of Shrek and his ex-wife.Will they be able to help each other, or will their love be nonexistent, and fade away?
Relationships: Donkey/Terence





	Nonexistent

I hope you enjoy. Or not. That probably speaks badly for both my, and your mental health if you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
Content Warning: Depresso Expresso, Reference of marital abuse

Background Knowledge: Terence is aged up to 20. Terence is a dust keeper sparrow man, meaning that he spreads fairy dust to other fairies. He is from the movie Tinker Bell.

Background Knowledge: Donkey is somewhere around 25. Donkey is a donkey, from the movie Shrek.

Terence had finally worked up the courage to ask Tinker Bell out on a date, when he saw her kissing Silver mist. He had known that Silver mist and Tinker Bell were close, but he had only thought they were friends. He briefly considered that he had just looked too much into it, that they definitely didn't like each other, friends could kiss! 

He roamed about the day, trying to see how he could tell if they were dating, or just friends. He had liked Tinker Bell for so long, and he thought that Silver Mist knew that. He thought that she respected that. Because if they had known that he liked Tinker Bell, why would she do that? Or at least, why wouldn't they tell him first? He knew that he shouldn't be mad at her. And he definitely couldn't be mad at Tinker Bell, she didn't even know that he liked her! 

He didn't know what was going on. He was tired of always being the one for Tink to lean on when she needed, when *anyone* at all needed. He had always been there for her, always. He had always been there to help, even when she got angry with him. Yeah, she didn't need to tell him that she was dating Silver mist, but he thought they had been friends. He thought that he meant something to her.

Donkey had known a long time ago that he based how he acted on his friends. He had let Shrek talk to him so cruelly because he depended on other people, needed them to feel happy for him. He let his own wife toss him around, hitting him for fun, for sport, because he needed someone to cater to. He had been left as a kid, alone and by himself. Donkey felt the need to hang on to someone, to base himself off of another to just make sure they stayed with him. 

Recently, his wife beat him up to the point where he couldn't stand on his one leg. He knew that the kids would be safe from her, she loved them, and they were already growing so big and strong. He ran at night, racing all the way to Shrek's house. He couldn't breathe when he got there. He expected his one and only friend, Shrek to let him in, to understand, or at least to try. Shrek just saw that it was Donkey and just. left. He just left the door, still locked.

Donkey didn't know what to do about this. He had been there for Shrek, been the fun and funny side kick, but apparently Shrek didn't think of him as a friend. Disgusted, he left. Donkey didn't know where he was headed, but he knew that he would be okay. Or at least, he would try.

Terence had left the fairy dimension. That should have sounded scary, but it wasn't. The fairies had been leaving and joining the fairy dimension for decades. It was slightly dangerous, but only because he was on his own. He would be fine. Worst comes to worst, he could always find a friendly passerby to help him out. Right? Right!

He was flying around the forest, when he noticed a donkey, talking to itself. Or, when he glanced downwards, himself. His cheeks burned slightly as he turned a bright fuchsia, realizing what he had just seen. Now, it was normal for all faeries to do a bit of experimentation, but Terence had been too caught up with saving Tinker Bell than he did trying to figure out who he truly was, sexuality, gender, etc. 

'Everyone else knows who they are, maybe Tinker Bell would like me better if I knew my pronouns, like Silver mist, or even knew my sexuality' Terence thought bitterly.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the donkey slowly moving towards him

Donkey had only seen old, and female fairies, that were huge. He had never seen a fairy roughly the size of his hand. He assumed he was a guy, solely from how he reacted when staring at him. He wanted to get a closer look, and as he got closer, he was fascinated by the delicate, but rough features of the fairy, who seemed to be in a conversation with himself. The fairy was blonde with paper thin, clear wings. With green eyes, and a thin body, he was beautiful in the way only men can be.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I wonder how cringey my fanfics actually are, and then I realize like, that's kinda the whole point lmfao. My friend requested this, and my other friend told me that it should be nonexistent, that's how cursed the concept was. But anyhow, I made it, and the title is Nonexistent! I'll probably update more if this gets reviews, and I love criticism! Also, feel free to request a cursed fanfic.


End file.
